Shiron Byacornise
Shiron Byacornise, also known as "The Ever-Laughing Witch", was a girl who lived in the Ronar Dukedom, an era three centuries before the current timeline. She was the person who found the cure for Dragon's Pneumonia, a deadly and highly contagious disease. Appearance A beautiful girl with peculiar hair, resembling the fur of a calico cat, thus earning her the name "Calico". She shares this trait with someone who lived during a time when Ruruta Coozancoona was building his power from consumed books. As she lived more than three centuries ago, she dresses in a rather formal gown, with lots of lace and frills. Personality Shiron Byacornise is a very caring and sweet person. She cannot bear to to see others suffering, as she has gone through a horrible childhood herself. Though her intentions are good she cannot execute them for fear of the Church. Magic Ability Shiron has the ability to look far into the future. It is because of this ability that she fell in love with Colio Tonies who was born three centuries after her. This ability of hers also enables her to listen to people in the future if they talk near her book. Weapon She wields the laughing demon sword Shlamuffen, bestowed by the King (who believes it is a weapon worthy of the country's savior), and is thus idolized as the nation's "ever-laughing saint". Plot Shiron discovered she had the power to see visions of the future. It was this power that had her ostracized and shunned as a child, until Wizahk, a strangely-dressed man from the Church of Drowning in God's Grace, took her in. Shiron went along with it, happy that someone finally appreciated her talents and was willing to listen to her visions. One day, she foresaw the disease called Dragon's Pneumonia that would overtake the land, and she even found a cure for it. However, the Church told her to sit on the information, so she did. Eventually, many citizens in the kingdom fell victim to the plague, and the king desperately looked for a savior. That was when Shiron appeared in public and told the king how to cure the plague. As a result, Shiron was lauded as a hero to the people and she rose to prominence along with the Church. However, when she discovered the true goal of the Church, she tried to commit suicide, but she couldn't bring herself to end her own life. She had lost all hope and continued to live as the church instructed her to.But one day she had a vision of Colio Tunis killing True Man Sigal while shouting out her name,she falls in love with him and this gives her strength to fight for her own beliefs. She then took Shlamuffen and killed the people in the Church who tricked her, then she went back to the king and told him that she knew the cure even before the plague had swept through the streets. The king was furious that she would withhold the secret of the cure from him just to profit greatly off of the information, and had her burned at the stake. From that point on, history only remembered her as an infamous witch who caused the people to suffer from the Dragon's Pneumonia. Show/Hide Spoiler Category:Characters Category:Content